


Brothers and Sisters

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Before the ending, But a happier tone to it, F/M, Family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Langst, Longing, Missing someone, Oneshot, Pidgancemonth2k17, Sad, Short Story, Siblings, The Holt siblings, Thinking, Voltron, Wishes, during season 4, lance and pidge, pidgance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day eleven: Brothers and Sisters.Lance wish he could see his siblings again, and it only gets worse when he sees Pidge with Matt.





	Brothers and Sisters

Lance looked in the distance as he saw Pidge hug Matt. They looked almost identical, heck they could pass for twins even.

The siblings had been reunited for quite a while, but every time Matt visited the castleship Pidge acted like she had just found him, overly happy and all. All hugs, excited talking and don’t forget the sibling teasing and inside jokes.

They were inseparable, and Lance could really see why.

He loved that Pidge was happy, but felt a hole in his stomach grow, filling him with anxiety and discomfort that grew bigger every time he saw the Holt siblings together.

It was like a longing, a longing he felt, that never seemed to end.

It was jealousy, so strong that it felt like a stab in his back.

Yes he was extremely happy for Pidge and that she had found her brother, who wouldn’t be? He just wanted his girlfriend to be happy after all. But he would have done anything in the world to swap places with her, even though he would never admit it out loud.

He missed his siblings, all his brothers and sisters. They must think he was dead, it had been over a year since he got to space after all. They probably had all lost hope of ever seeing their funny little brother Lance. He knew he had missed his sister’s wedding, and his brother and his girlfriend were awaiting their second child. He never got the chance to see his new nephew or niece.

They have celebrated Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving without him.

What had they done in his birthday? Celebrating like he was there, or turning into a day of grief?

Oh god they must be heartbroken. All he wanted to do was to give them a sign that he was alive, and to reunite with them like Pidge had reunited with Matt.

She had been really lucky, and Lance would do anything to be in her spot.

But he knew there was nothing he could do about it, and that the only thing he could do was to keep missing them, so that he wouldn’t forget about them.

He hoped they haven’t forgotten him as well.

“Lance are you ok?”, he suddenly heard Pidge ask, as she stood beside him. Matt was gone, probably talking to Shiro. He just nodded before standing up.

“Yeah. Let’s go get some milkshakes shall we?”.

“Yeah that’d be nice”, she said, and took his hand in her.

Lance smiled.

Even through the hard times, he still had Pidge, and he was extremely grateful for that.


End file.
